The invention to which this application relates is a ball marker holder for attachment to a golf club which may be provided with one or more integrated accessory, such as a pitch (grounds, greens or field) repairer.
Although the following description refers almost exclusively to use of a pitch repairer and ball marker in the game of golf, it will be appreciated by persons skilled in the art that the present invention can be used on any type of land and is not exclusive to the game of golf.
Accessories for the game of golf are well known, such as tees for driving, putting aids, and trolley configurations.
Pitch repairers are often used to repair the indentation in the ground caused by a ball landing on the same. Typically they are presented in a fixed fork configuration, such that the fork is inserted into the ground near the damaged area and manoeuvred to lift the dent back into a substantially flat configuration. Such actions help to preserve to condition of the golf course in a state of good repair.
In the game of golf, it is usual for the player with the ball furthest from the hole to play until this is no longer the case. Occasionally, it is necessary to move another player's golf ball, if closer to the hole and in the line of play of the further ball, to prevent a potential collision between the two balls. As ball location is critical to the game of golf, a ball marker is used to temporarily mark the position of the ball. These are commonly small round discs but may be other shapes and configurations. The ball is replaced in position when the danger of collision has passed.
Typically, both pitch repair and ball marker devices are separate accessories, and are carried loosely in the players pocket or in a golf trolley. However, as a pitch repair device can be bulky, it may be somewhat uncomfortable for a player to carry. Moreover, as ball marker devices tend to be small they are easy to misplace. Therefore neither device is typically easily available to a player during a game of golf.